Ninjas at Hogwarts
by The Demon Sisters
Summary: Its Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts and there is a new teacher...from Japan? T for no other reason i can think of than the book and show are ment for teens : by Siu
1. Breaking out

I do not of course own Naruto or Harry Potter. Do I look like I'm British or Japanese! (I love you guys, you rock!) But alas, I do own Konton (chaos) and Rin-rin (jingle) and sort of the idea of the hounds...not quite hounds but they are called hounds...umm...yeah...

* * *

Ninjas at Hogwarts: Breaking Out

Harry sat gloomily in his room. He was angry at the Dursleys who caged him, angry at Ron and Hermione for not telling him anything of use, and at Dumbledore for making him be babysat. The Dursleys left for some stupid Garden of the Year award. He, being Harry, was left in this miserable place. As he sighed he heard noises in the bottom floor. Burglars! He thought. Wait, why did he care. But then again burglars were supposed to be quiet. He heard the smashing again of something that must be to some value.

"Honestly Konton, you're worse than Nymphodora," said a gruff voice that sounded a lot like Moody.

"Am not!" came a voice with a heavy Japanese accent.

"Well I'm getting Harry," a few more crashing noises broke the air.

"Nymphodora, I think the neighbors across the city haven't heard you yet," said the voice again.

"Rub it in Moody, rub it in." Harry opened his door to see many people looking up at him.

"Hello Harry," said another familiar voice.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he asked disbelieving. "Is that you?"

"Why are we standing here in the dark?" asked another voice, which Harry heard throughout the conversation with Nymphodora. "_Lumos_." she said.

Harry blinked as the entire room was cast in a bright light. He saw Moody, Lupin, a woman with short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet, a woman with almost orange hair, a man with white hair, and so on. It was a rather large crowd. Some were even craning their necks to get a proper look at him.

"Oooh, he looks just as I thought he would," said the woman with violet hair.

"Ha, pay up Kakashi!" said the woman with orange hair to the man with white hair. They both looked Japanese and both looked in their twenties. The woman's hair was just past the shoulder blades and every lock seemed to have a bead in it. The man wore strange clothes that gave him an exotic look.

"You twit, we didn't bet," the man said in a voice that was also filled with an accent.

"Shoot," the woman snapped her fingers. She looked up at Harry with purple eyes. "Hello there Harry!"

The two women in the crowd of Auror men ran up to Harry. "Shall we get your stuff packed?" they asked brightly. Harry looked to Lupin.

"It's ok Harry, we are taking you out of here." The woman with orange hair poked a small vase to have it fall to the ground and shatter. She quickly pointed at the violet haired woman, "Very mature," was her response.

"Are you sure that's him Remus, it could be a death eater in disguise," stated Moody.

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked.

"A stag." Harry said nervously.

"That's him, Mad-Eye."

Harry went into his room closely followed by the woman. They smiled at Harry's room. "You're really lucky the Dursleys are out..." he mumbled.

"Ha Lucky!" said Tonks (we all know its her and I hate calling people by what they look like)

"Tonks and I sent the Dursleys out. I wish we could see their faces when they find out that there is no award or even a 'Pseudo Garden Club'. Tonks thought of the idea and I thought of the name, Pseudo means fake," smiled the orange haired woman. (Great, we are all named by our hair color.)

"That would be a sight to see." As Harry packed, Lupin came up stairs.

"Is everything going well Harry?" he asked eying the woman carefully.

"Yes, when are we leaving?" Harry asked as he packed clothes and a few sweets.

"Right now, packed?" Lupin asked.

"Yeah." Harry looked up in joy for he was leaving the Dursleys.

"Oh, why didn't anyone tell me I looked bad in purple?" said Tonks as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"But I did!" impatiently said the orange haired woman. With a strange look on her face Tonk's hair turned to bubblegum pink. Harry dropped Hedwig's cage.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked. Down the stairs he could hear someone saying 'Tick-tock! Tick-tock!'

"Well, its not something you can learn, you have to be born with it," she gave a smile to Harry.

"Tick-tock!" came the voice again.

"Ok! Ok! Gees you guys are impatient!" angrily said Tonks as she marched down the stairs, causing many more objects with value to fall to their impending doom.

"Oh Harry I better introduce you to everyone, that is Alaster Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, ("I told you to call me Tonks!" Tonks said in anguish.) Konton Zenaku, over there is Kakashi Hatake, Kingsly Schackelbolt," the list continued.

"Hello," Harry said sheepishly giving a small bow.

"Shall we press on then?" asked Konton.

"Wait," Moody came up to Harry, cast a spell that felt like he cracked an egg on his head and said, "It will help you be disguised. We are going by broom. Remus has told me that you are a fair Seeker, well that will help. Everyone gather around! It's a clear night so we need to be careful. If one of us dies keep going and cover Potter." Harry looked shocked at this.

"Oh Moody, you're talking so cheerful, Harry will think were not being serious here," laughed Tonks.

"Everyone knows the order we are in right? Ok, now lets go," he ordered as they stepped outside.

Harry mounted his 'Firebolt' to see that he had disappeared. No, his body was the same color as the ground.

"Its a Disillusionment Charm." whispered Konton.

"Wow a 'Firebolt'! I'm still riding a 'Comet 260'" Tonks said in joy and envy.

"Thanks, I think." Harry said. The air was nice an cool, much better than the hot days with the Dursleys. With a swift swoosh everyone leaped into the sky.

_'What have I gotten myself into now?' _was the only thing that ran through Kakashi's head as they flew through the air at high speeds. He wore his ANBU clothes, they were not good for the cold. All that was protecting him was the purple scarf that Konton insisted he wore. This year Kakashi was to become a teacher at Harry's school, a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, or as Konton pointed out a DADA.

The mission was to help stop this dark man who was called Voldamort, or, as his nin brotheren called him, Orochimaru. The team was made up of Konton and him, who were going to be teachers.

* * *

Is it good so far? Ok, you guys pick who else gets to go. It will be either just me and Kakashi or it will be Kakashi, Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji. (and if I get enough votes I will add Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and maybe Chioji slim to none) So the choice is yours, just review it with me as soon as possible, never think a review is too lame. Flames welcome. 


	2. Meeting

Ok I'm back. I'm using this story to block out the pain of my beloved cat who died yesterday...So hope you like this chapter...

"Unleash your imagination and free your **soul**"

* * *

Ninjas at Hogwarts: Interrupted Meeting

Harry thought hard over what the paper had just said. His guards shivered in the cold darkness. To Harry's shock number twelve Grimmauld Place popped up, pushing the other houses away. Quickly Moody went up to the door and opened it carefully.

"Quickly, all of you in," he ordered. Everyone was happy to be in the warmth, even though they were surrounded by darkness. Slowly the old light flickered on. The light floated on the walls like dying souls. The wallpaper was fading and peeling as the carpet seemed to be alive with bugs. With many strange artifacts one could think this was the home of a dark wizard, not what was the Order of the Phoenix, or whatever that was.

Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley coming down the stairs. She smiled and waved. "Oh, Harry it's wonderful to see you!" she whispered as she pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry groaned.

"Oh I'll get dinner for you as soon as the meeting ends." Harry looked at the guards who looked happy for the meeting. Everyone shuffled into a room, Harry tried to go in but Mrs. Weasley told him it was for members only.

"Oh and try not to wake anything up, will you dear?" Mrs. Weasley told him.

"What?" was Harry's reaction as she too slipped into the room.

"Welcome to another meeting," said Mrs. Weasley as she sat down at a table next to Mr. Weasley.. "Are we all accounted for?"

"Yes Molly," said Lupin. "Now what are the plans again?" he asked looking all around. One man looked like a drunk and was fast asleep. No one had bothered to wake him up.

"First off am I going to be the teacher this year?" asked Kakashi as he mixed sugar into his tea.

"Yes, you and Konton will teach, and you will also be guarding Harry," said the man going by the name Kingsly Schackelbolt.

"What about your student? Are they going to protect Harry too?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, I made sure that the best of the best students were going to be here," Kakashi told them as a few people were shocked to see that most of Kakashi's tea was gone. They wondered how he ate with the mask on.

"Yes, yes and what will we do with Potter for now?" asked Moody.

"Well, if I know Harry, he will most certainly want to know what has been going on," Lupin said gravely taking a tea cup from Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks Molly."

"But Dumbledore said that he is not to know." Mrs. Weasley looked very pale.

**"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETING, BIG DEAL!" **came a roar from Harry.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Konton.

"**YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT!"**

"Quite a temper that one,." Konton said, all were looking grave as they heard Harry's rampage.

**"WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" **Harry continued with his long rampaging speech as Mrs. Weasley tried to speak over him.

"I think that we need to-'**FOR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK AT PRIVIT DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON' **-to go over our plan for this year again." she said with a sigh.

Harry seemed to calm down from his yelling and sat on the dirty bed. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stared at him, fearful that he might snap again. The twins had just told Harry about Percy betraying the Weasleys.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down, man you are troublesome," came an annoyed voice, once again heavy with accent.

"The least you could do is to be awake Shikamaru," Ginny said hotly.

"..." Harry looked over to see on a makeshift bed by the window laid a boy, about his age, just sitting there, with a rubic cube. He tossed his puzzle with a yawn into an overflowing pile of rubic cubes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. The boy looked up. His hair was tied up in a way that made him look like a pineapple.

"Nara Shikamaru...or for you Shikamaru Nara," he yawned and looked up at everyone. "What?"

"Oh, this year we are having exchange students. This is one of them." Hermione said pointing at him. Shikamaru gave a very lazy wave. "There are three more here. They have their own room. You Ron and Shikamaru will sleep here."

"I think they are about done down there," Shikamaru said standing up. "I wonder what we are having for dinner." With that he walked outside. Silence crept over the room when Shikamaru left.

"He's strange like that," whispered Ginny.

Soon people started to file out of the house. As a rubbery piece of cartilage slithered down to the group Konton looked up. It was one of the twin's expandable ears. She smiled and gave it a yank.

"Ow!" Fred said quietly. Everyone left except for Kakashi, Moody, Lupin, the Weasleys and Tonks. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others came down the stairs.

"Feeling any better Harry?" asked Konton giving a happy smile. Harry gave a face that was a half smile, half glare.

"Harry, we will be eating in the kitchen. Hope you're hungry," Crash! "Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley looked very angry.

"I'm sorry! Its the stupid umbrella stand! That's the second time I've tripped over the-" the rest of her words were not heard for a shrill screaming came from behind a moth-eaten curtain. A woman was screaming in her portrait and she awoke many other paintings. Mrs. Weasley and Lupin tried to close the curtain to no avail.

"_Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers-"_

Tonks apologized over and over again, at the same time Konton picked up the troll leg umbrella stand. Then a man with long black hair ran up to the portrait. Harry and the others had clasped their hands over their ears. Shikamaru walked out with a cup of tea, muttering troublesome, but no one could hear it.

"Shut up you old hag!" yelled Sirius as he helped close the curtain.

"_Youuu! You are a blood traitor! You are the filth of my flesh!" _Her eyes seemed to pop out when she saw Sirius.

"Be quiet you hag!" Finally they managed to silence the woman. "Hello Harry." Sirius beamed at Harry.

* * *

Sorry, I wanted to make more but my computer is acting up at the moment. R&R! 


	3. Dinner and Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter…Ok let's get on with it. Oh for those of you who have no clue, Gaara turns good, that is why I am using him in this story.

* * *

Ninjas at Hogwarts: Dinner and a Mission

Everyone sat at the dinner table. The man with white hair looked up and smiled. He was reading a book with a woman seeming to be doing some type of karate move on him, and the book itself was orange. Harry noticed that his face was covered in a blue silk mask and a strange bandana covered his left eye. His hair was more of a silver than a white now that Harry could have a better look at him. Konton's beads had the same style as the one that was on Kakashi's bandanna. He looked at Shikamaru who had a bandana on his arm, Konton had hers around her neck.

"Harry, good to see you," said Mr. Weasley getting up to shake his hand. Harry saw Bill with his long braid and looked around the room. In the corner a boy with black hair stood, just observing everyone. On the table a drunken man slept and Mrs. Weasley started chopping their dinner with vigorous wrath.

"Mad-Eye didn't make you come to via Greenland then?" Bill joked.

"He tried!" Tonks said with a groan and she talked with Ginny and Hermione. Harry looked at Sirius again.

"Oh, the man over there is Mundungus," he pointed to the sleeping man. "Hopefully you know Kakashi," Kakahsi gave another wave. "There is Konton," Konton was playing with a small tabby cat with copper eyes. "Over in the corner is Sasuke, there is Shikamaru, mmm…Where do you suppose Naruto went off to Lupin?" Sirius asked the werewolf as he helped Tonks and Bill save Bill's papers that Tonks had set afire.

"Last I saw him he was trying to get into one of the locked rooms," Lupin said with a shrug.

"I'll call for him," Kakashi said putting down his book. Now Mrs. Weasley had to fend off Tonks who wanted to help with the dinner.

"Oi, Naruto, Gaara come out here," Kakashi just said looking around. In a poof of smoke a short boy with yellow hair laughed while he was covered in ink.

"Those pens fight back on the fourth floor," Kakashi sighed and sat down again. Out of the shadow a boy with blood red hair crept to the table.

"You called?" he looked at Harry. His eyes were close to what Voldamort looked like. He wore what looked like a gourd on his back.

"Yes, it's about dinner. Would you like to join us?" the masked man said. (Now I'm getting tired of saying their names sigh) The boy blinked.

"Come on Gaara, it will be fun." Konton said giving him a smile. He sighed and sat at the far end of the table.

"If you insist." He muttered. What a strange bunch.

"Hey Mundungus, want to eat with us tonight?" asked Sirius.

"Some'n say m' name?" he looked around sleepily. "I 'gree with Sirius…" he trailed off and lit a pipe.

"For the last time Mundungus," called Mrs. Weasley, "will you please not smoke that thing in the kitchen, especially not when we are about to eat!"

"Sorry Molly." He put his pipe away.

After the knife afair which Harry, Sirius, and Kakashi were almost killed in, Fred and George were banned from even thinking of touching the knives. Gaara didn't even move. His sand had stopped the knives from coming within five inches of his flesh. Everyone was eating the wonderful food.

Mrs. Weasley was talking to Sirius about the doxies and so on. Shikamaru sat next to the Sasuke boy as they ate in silence, after a while Shikamaru started to complain about things. Konton, Ginny, and Hermione were watching Tonks change the shape of her face. They kept calling out faces that they saw before. Apparently this was a popular game. Tonks waved at Harry, looking like a female Dudley. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Lupin were engaged in a conversation about goblins.

A gale of laughter from the middle of the table drowned out the rest of the conversation. Fred, George, Ron, Naruto, and Mundungus were laughing as Mundungus told how he had tricked people into paying more than twice of that they should have paid for something. Mrs. Wealsley glared at them as they settled down.

At the end of the table Kakashi was talking with Gaara, trying to lighten his mood. After dinner Ginny was playing with Crookshanks and Konton's cat, Rin-rin by tossing butterbeer caps at them to chase after. All was well and merry, even Gaara seamed a little happy, even though he didn't show it.

"Oh come on Kakashi, let me read it." Ron was nagging Kakashi to let him read his book.

"Can you read Japanese?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"Then it's settled, you wouldn't want to read this anyway. It's for 18 and up." Kakashi was given a hard smack from Konton, which all the girls agreed that he deserved.

"Well, I think it's time for bed." Said Mrs.Weasley.

"Hold on Molly," Sirius said as he looked at Harry. "I'm surprised, I thought that asking about Voldamort was going to be the first thing that you were going to ask about." Everyone in the room stopped talking and the mood grew dark. Lupin put down the rum he was about to drink and Kakashi closed his book. Even Rin-rin jumped up on the table, taking close attention to every word said.

"I did, I asked Ron and Hermione but they don't know anything," Harry told them.

"And that's the way it should be, now off to bed." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Harry has the right to know," Sirius said grabbing Harry's shoulder. "He's not a child."

"But he's not an adult either! He's not of age!"

"You are not his mother."

"And he's not James, Sirius! He is a student and is in the care of adults!"

"Are you saying I'm not being a good Godfather?"

"No! He's just-Arthur, back me up!" Mrs. Weasley looked to Mr. Weasley as his face paled.

"Well, Sirius is right, Harry does have the right."

"Fine then! As for the rest of you, bed!" she pointed her finger to the door.

"That's not fair! Harry's only fifteen and we're of age!"

"But you are still my boys!"

"Molly, they are right, you can't stop them from listening in," said Lupin gravely.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, everyone else, go!" Mrs. Weasley was becoming distressed.

"Harry will tell us every thing that you say, won't you Harry?" Ron looked at Harry.

"Yes." Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine fine-go Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Ginny."

"Actually I would prefer that my kids listen in too. No doubt that some of them have already gotten an idea. Sasuke, did you use you Sharingan? What about you Gaara, did you use the third eye?" Kakashi asked. Both boys nodded.

"What? Sensei, was this a test?" Naruto asked.

"No." Konton said patting Naruto and Shikamaru on the head.

"Very well then, Ginny, bed!"

Ginny left yelling and screaming. She knocked things over and woke up the paintings. Lupin left to close the curtain. No one start talking until he came back. Sirius and Lupin told Harry and the others what they knew and what they were doing. Sirius let slip something about a weapon.

They were sent to bed, leaving Harry with many things to wonder about. Shikamaru complained about the smell of the room before Mrs. Weasley walked by, checking if they were talking. Ron started to snore and Shikamaru breathed lightly. Harry's dream consisted of a very strange thing.

He was walking down a hallway with many doors. Doors were everywhere, and the only light was coming from blue candles.

Shikamaru woke up as he felt a soft tapping. Shikamaru looked up to see Konton giving him a smile.

"What?" Shikamaru whispered as he yawned.

"Meeting, go through the shadows," Konton said now deadly serious. Without warning she slipped through the shadow in the floor to the room below. Shikamaru sighed and used the same move that his sensei used.

During the middle ninja exams Shikamaru's true sensei talked Konton into teaching Shikamaru a few things, since she was the most skilled Kage Shinobi. What he didn't expect was for his student to be almost killed by the Kage Inu, Shadow Dog. So she put Shikamaru through heck, but he pulled through in the end.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" asked Naruto as he scratched his eye.

"Idiot, Kakashi is going to tell us something important." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you say!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Do you _want _to wake us Sirius's mother? Then the entire house will wake!" Konton said in a hiss.

"Sasuke started it." Naruto kicked a small pebble.

"Ok everyone. Harry is here, but I'm pretty sure he will be safe in this house," Kakashi said as a wall creaked. Konton quickly stepped away from it. "But soon we will be going to Hogwarts, it is important that we protect Harry, but not let him think that we are doing so. Do you remember what Sirius said about the weapon?" They all nodded. "Well the weapon is Harry, we must keep him safe and it is imperative that he has no idea. These are direct orders form Dumbledore and Hokage-sama." Naruto looked excited, Sasuke was deep in thought, Gaara was planning on some type of punishment for an attacker, and Shikamaru, well; let's just say that Shikamaru could careless.

"Harry, Mum says that breakfast is on the table," Ron told him in the morning. He left to look at Shikamaru and toss a large moldy boot at his face. "Shikamaru up!" Shikamaru groaned and got up, and fell back asleep. "He does this every morning." Ron left to go downstairs.

* * *

Ok, I'm having troubles with you guys not reviewing. Please review. Tell me what you think I've doing wrong and I will try to fix it. Please, I need you guys to be good editors for me. T-T please! Ok well the next chapter is War with the House of Black! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahah! Oh and yes tthere is a slight conection with me and Kakashi, but only slight. If you wish for anything to differ, please tell me and I will put it into great consideration. 

Siu of The Demon Sisters


	4. War with House of Black!

I Thank you very much Kikei-kii for I shall now make my story with much more detail. I just didn't want to bore everyone with things that we already know. and a special thank you to Destiny's Dragons...enjoy (but if by now you are disgusted with my story please go away and bug someone else)

Talking...

"everyone"

"_Sirius's mother"_

"**Mrs. Weasley"

* * *

**

Ninjas at Hogwarts: War with the House of Black!

Doxies flew everywhere, trying to bite the flesh of our young heroes. Naruto started to feel dizzy for he insisted that he should not have a mask. A rather fat Doxie flew at Harry, he sprayed it just before its tiny venomous teeth sunk into his teen flesh. Sasuke, abandoning the spray, was hurling his kunai at the pixie-like furry creatures. Shikamaru was proving as much help as Kreacher, the Black's last house elf who could be seen nicking objects and taking them to his bedroom.

Naruto looked up at the olive green peeling walls. The spray had gotten to him. Gaara didn't bother with the spray either, he was protected from such substances. Fred and George were nicking off Doxies for their "Shivering Snack Boxes". Naruto fell to the old carpet, causing a pillow of dust to fly into the air.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Ron as the blond haired ninja fell asleep, drooling on the dusty floor.

"Naruto will be fine." Sasuke assured under his mask, cutting a Doxie in half with his kunai.

"Why don't you use the spray? With you using that thing," Hermione said as she eyed the kunai, "We have to clean up the blood." Gaara's sands fell to the ground, picking up the blood.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. Ginny had to spray a Doxie that came too close to them. After what seemed like hours, days in Shikamaru's mind, they had lunch. Naruto had finally woken up and sat down with them, after he ran around the room screaming about being bitten by a Doxie. Hermione confirmed it as just a spider bite. At that note Ron dropped his sandwich, said that he wasn't hungry, and made a mad man's dash to his room.

"Where are Konton and Kakashi? I haven't seen them all day." Harry said as he bit into his chicken sandwich.

"Oh, they help out the Order by playing muggle tourists to try to get information. I've seen them in a crowd, they are quite good at it," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked at the now damp curtains that the Doxies had called home.

"But won't they seem a bit strange in their clothes?" Ginny asked, now interested.

"No, they wear muggle clothes. Once I couldn't even see Konton in a crowd."

Ron walked along a hallway. He didn't like spiders, not one bit. He opened the closet door in his room to find Gaara just standing there, eyes open and glaring. Ron looked left and right. He shut the door and walked away, muttering about how he didn't like spiders.

Next was Harry's turn. He needed to get his jacket from his room, they were going into a cold part of the house. Harry opened his closet door to be face to face with Gaara. He wondered why he was in there and shut the door. Maybe he just imagined it. Fearfully he opened the to see Gaara, this time he blinked. Harry closed the door quickly this time and ran out of his room.

Sirius and Harry looked at the damp Doxie free curtain that had the family tree on it. Sirius pointed out all the family members who were nice, for they had a burn mark in them.

"Whenever the family breeds a half-way decent person we disown them. See there's my aunts name right there," he pointed to a large burn. The door bell rang and Sirius's mothers painting started to scream again.

"Blast it, I keep telling people to _not_ use the doorbell." Sirius ran off to stop his mother and open the door. Over time the door bell kept ringing.

"That's Professor McGonagal, she's the Transfiguration teacher," Hermione told Sasuke who had chosen to look out of the room to see what the others were doing.

"And that's Snape. He's the potions teacher. He hates everyone but his Slytherins, especially the Gryffindors." Sasuke was pleased with the knowledge that Hermione was giving him.

"Shikamaru get up this instant! I swear, you're worse than that Mundungus." Mrs Weasley yelled after he noticed Shikamaru doing word puzzles. He sighed and said that she was troublesome.

"Now where did Gaara get to?" Hermione asked looking around as they were cleaning a cupboard of its mold.

"Last I saw him he was getting rid of the Doxies," Ginny said as she left the room to help Sasuke clean another room. Ron and Harry looked distressed.

"That boy is very strange if you ask me," Hermione said as she looked at Ron and Harry who were nodding their heads.

"I wonder when we are going to get our book list?" Ron wondered aloud as he tried to get rid of a bit of mold that was moving along his finger.

Soon everyone reassembled into a room on the fourth floor. Naruto said this was the room with the fighting pens. Fred and George took out their wounds. Sasuke took out a few shrikens and kuni. Naruto used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. They watched the five Narutos run into the room, giving off a mighty battle cry. Fred and George stunned the pens whilst Sasuke cut them in half, letting their ink spill over the floor like it was their blood.

Harry looked at the Narutos in shock when Ron told them that they could use this sort of "wand-less magic" and that at school Kakashi would be telling them more about it later. Hermione was quite angry with said Kakashi for she desperately wanted to know more. Sadly for her, the students from Japan said they were not allowed to tell.

"Oh, it's because I'm a ninja," Naruto said happily.

"What?" Harry had just asked him.

"Fool!" Sasuke punched Naruto.

"Supper fool," Shikamaru said as he tossed a rubic cube at the blond haired ninja.

Harry went downstairs to be with Sirius. They talked for awhile until Mrs.Weasley came in for his help. Reluctantly Harry left Sirius who said that he had to feed Buckbeak.

Finally the sky started to darken. Kakashi and Konton returned from their mission. Naruto jumped off of the fourth floor and landed next to Kakashi. The poor unexpected man had just taken off his jacket when Naruto started to yell at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! Come on! I want to do something! Why do you get to go out while we clean the house? Come on, come on, come on, come on!" Naruto whinnied. Sirius's mother started to yell again. "It's just not-"

"_Filth! Freaks! Get out of my-' _

" Why are you so-"

"_Shameful!"_

"Please-"

"_You yellow belled-"_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stopped yelling as Mrs. Weasley stopped Sirius's mother.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHY ARE YOU YELLING!" Now Sirius's mother was yelling again.

"Its not my fault, Kakashi won't let me train!" Naruto said in defense.

"_Blood traitors! Vile monsters-"_

"**Don't you dare drag him into this young-_"_**

"_Freak!"_

"But-but-"

"**I said march!"** Naruto walked up to his room, slightly angry and confused. Sirius finally shut up his mother and all was well in the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, except for the fact that Lupin rang the door bell. It seemed that Sirius's mother was starting to loose her voice for her yells were not quite as loud as before.

"So, Harry, are you ready for the hearing tomorrow?" Lupin asked.

"I think so," Harry said, face paling.

"Who is going to take me? Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked as the group sat down at the dinner table.

"No, sorry Harry. I won't be able to make it." Mr.Weasley said frowning slightly.

"Then who?"

"I will. I have to sign some papers showing that I'm a legal teacher." Kakashi said in a board tone.

"Oh." Harry was quite shocked.

"Yeah, be up at seven, the meeting is at nine." Mrs.Weasley told him.

"And hopefully tomorrow Kakashi will be on time." Konton said glaring at him.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll wake up at six." Kakashi said giving a nonchalant wave of the hand.

* * *

Thank all of you who have given me a review.

BasicallyAnIdiot & conlan0414863 & RisingMist Alchemist & Destiny's Dragon & Kikei-kii & hi, who ever you may be...

Keep reviewing, oh and in the next chapter they get pets, what should they have? Or should I just leave giving Sasuke a bunny and Gaara a kitten for the funny version?


End file.
